weissschwarzfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakemonogatari (Booster)
Contains cards from the NisiOisiN Series. Card List 'Yellow Cards' *BM/S15-001 Shy Person Sengoku Nadeko 「恥ずかしがり屋 千石撫子」 *BM/S15-002 Hachikuji Mayoi 「八九寺真宵」 *BM/S15-003 Mother's Day Araragi Koyomi 「母の日の阿良々木暦」 *BM/S15-004 ... Hachikuji Mayoi 「さまよい続ける少女 八九寺真宵」 *BM/S15-005 ... Hachikuji Mayoi 「迷い牛 八九寺真宵」 *BM/S15-006 The Snail Girl who got Lost Hachikuji Mayoi 「蝸牛に迷った少女 八九寺真宵」 *BM/S15-007 Vampire Oshino Shinobu 「吸血鬼の忍野忍」 *BM/S15-008 ... Sengoku Nadeko 「マニアックな子 千石撫子」 *BM/S15-009 ... Oshino Shinobu 「吸血鬼の成れの果て 忍野忍」 *BM/S15-010 ... Sengoku Nadeko 「内気な少女 千石撫子」 *BM/S15-011 Looking Down On Koyomi Hachikuji Mayoi 「暦を見下す八九寺真宵」 *BM/S15-012 Wondering Spirit Hachikuji Mayoi 「浮遊霊 八九寺真宵」 *BM/S15-013 "Not on Purpose" Hachikuji Mayoi 「“わざとじゃない”八九寺真宵」 *BM/S15-014 Pseudo Human Vampire Oshino Shinobu 「人間もどきの吸血鬼 忍野忍」 *BM/S15-015 One Sided Feelings Sengoku Nadeko 「一途な思い 千石撫子」 *BM/S15-016 Pseudo Vampire Being Araragi Koyomi 「吸血鬼もどきの人間 阿良々木暦」 *BM/S15-017 Oshino Shinobu 「忍野忍」 *BM/S15-018 Donut Loving Oshino Shinobu 「ドーナツ好き 忍野忍」 *BM/S15-019 Hungry Hachikuji Mayoi 「腹ペコ 八九寺真宵」 *BM/S15-020 Would Be 500 Years Old Oshino Shinobu 「自称500歳 忍野忍」 *BM/S15-021 Serious Scuffle 「本気でケンカ」 *BM/S15-022 Tongue Twister 「早口言葉」 *BM/S15-023 Effects of Maintaining Existance 「存在を保つため」 *BM/S15-024 Mayoi Snail 「まよいマイマイ」 *BM/S15-025 Girl Under a Curse 「呪いをかけられた少女」 'Green Cards' *BM/S15-026 Family Matters Hanekawa Tsubasa 「家庭の事情 羽川翼」 *BM/S15-027 Girl Who Made a Wish With a Monkey Kanbaru Suruga 「猿に願った少女 神原駿河」 *BM/S15-028 ... Kanbaru Suruga 「ふっ切れた神原駿河」 *BM/S15-029 A Day Off Senjougahara Hitagi 「休日の戦場ヶ原ひたぎ」 *BM/S15-030 Person With a Sharp Tongue Senjougahara Hitagi 「毒舌家 戦場ヶ原ひたぎ」 *BM/S15-031 Koyomi's lover Senjyogahara Hitagi 「暦の恋人 戦場ヶ原ひたぎ」 *BM/S15-032 Kanbaru Suruga 「神原駿河」 *BM/S15-033 Arm of Monkey? Kanbaru Suruga 「猿の手？ 神原駿河」 *BM/S15-034 Honest To Self Kanbaru Suruga 「自分に正直 神原駿河」 *BM/S15-035 In a Date Senjougahara Hitagi 「デート中 戦場ヶ原ひたぎ」 *BM/S15-036 ... Araragi Koyomi 「朝が苦手 阿良々木暦」 *BM/S15-037 Pushy Senjougahara Hitagi 「強引な戦場ヶ原ひたぎ」 *BM/S15-038 Encyclopedic Knowledge and Strong Memory Hanekawa Tsubasa 「博覧強記 羽川翼」 *BM/S15-039 Former Basketball Club's Ace Kanbaru Suruga 「元バスケ部のエース 神原駿河」 *BM/S15-040 Strongest Female Kanbaru Suruga 「女性に強い神原駿河」 *BM/S15-041 Protagonist That Helps Everyone Araragi Koyomi 「誰でも助ける主人公 阿良々木暦」 *BM/S15-042 Skilled in Voice Mimicking? Senjougahara Hitagi 「声色が上手？ 戦場ヶ原ひたぎ」 *BM/S15-043 Very Faithful Kanbaru Suruga 「とっても誠実 神原駿河」 *BM/S15-044 High Morals Hanekawa Tsubasa 「品行方正 羽川翼」 *BM/S15-045 Class Rep of Class Rep Hanekawa Tsubasa 「委員長の中の委員長 羽川翼」 *BM/S15-046 Stalking 「ストーキング」 *BM/S15-047 Rainy Devil 「レイニー・デヴィル」 *BM/S15-048 Suruga Monkey 「するがモンキー」 *BM/S15-049 Weightless Young Girl 「重さの無い少女」 *BM/S15-050 Secret Prize 「秘密のご褒美」 'Red Cards' *BM/S15-051 Girl with Twintail Hachikuji Mayoi 「ツインテイルの少女 八九寺真宵」 *BM/S15-052 Girl Who Encountered a Crab Senjougahara Hitagi 「蟹に行き遭った少女 戦場ヶ原ひたぎ」 *BM/S15-053 ... Araragi Koyomi 「ツッコミ役 阿良々木暦」 *BM/S15-054 Huge Backpack Hachikuji Mayoi 「大きなリュックサック 八九寺真宵」 *BM/S15-055 Fleeting Girl Senjougahara Hitagi 「儚げな少女 戦場ヶ原ひたぎ」 *BM/S15-056 Devil's Left Hand Kanbaru Suruga 「悪魔の左手 神原駿河」 *BM/S15-057 Fully Armed Senjougahara Hitagi 「完全武装 戦場ヶ原ひたぎ」 *BM/S15-058 Araragi Tsukihi 「阿良々木月火」 *BM/S15-059 Honest Feelings Senjougahara Hitagi 「素直な気持ち 戦場ヶ原ひたぎ」 *BM/S15-060 Sports Girl Kanbaru Suruga 「スポーツ少女 神原駿河」 *BM/S15-061 Battle Stance Senjougahara Hitagi 「戦闘態勢 戦場ヶ原ひたぎ」 *BM/S15-062 Araragi Karen 「阿良々木火憐」 *BM/S15-063 Araragi Karen & Araragi Tsukihi 「阿良々木火憐＆阿良々木月火」 *BM/S15-064 Plain Clothes Kanbaru Suruga 「私服の神原駿河」 *BM/S15-065 Shy of Strangers Hachikuji Mayoi 「人見知り 八九寺真宵」 *BM/S15-066 Young Girl Who Lost All Weight Senjougahara Hitagi 「重みを無くした少女 戦場ヶ原ひたぎ」 *BM/S15-067 Plain Clothes Senjougahara Hitagi 「私服の戦場ヶ原ひたぎ」 *BM/S15-068 Elementary School Student Hachikuji Mayoi 「小学生 八九寺真宵」 *BM/S15-069 Confession Reply Araragi Koyomi 「告白の返事 阿良々木暦」 *BM/S15-070 Really Like BL Kanbaru Suruga 「BL大好き 神原駿河」 *BM/S15-071 Waking Ceremony 「目覚めの儀式」 *BM/S15-072 Tsundere? 「ツンデレ？」 *BM/S15-073 Hitagi Crab 「ひたぎクラブ」 *BM/S15-074 Stuttering Girl 「噛み噛みの少女」 *BM/S15-075 After the Devil is Driven Off 「悪魔が去ったのち」 'Blue Cards' *BM/S15-076 Girl Charmed By Cat Hanekawa Tsubasa 「猫に魅せられた少女 羽川翼」 *BM/S15-077 Girl Coiled By Snake Sengoku Nadeko 「蛇に巻きつかれた少女 千石撫子」 *BM/S15-078 Tsukihi's Classmate Sengoku Nadeko 「月火ちゃんの同級生 千石撫子」 *BM/S15-079 Inner Feelings Hanekawa Tsubasa 「内なる気持ち 羽川翼」 *BM/S15-080 Couple Araragi Koyomi & Senjougahara Hitagi 「恋人同士 阿良々木暦＆戦場ヶ原ひたぎ」 *BM/S15-081 Black Hanekawa 「ブラック羽川」 *BM/S15-082 Curse Lifting Ceremony Sengoku Nadeko 「解呪のお礼 千石撫子」 *BM/S15-083 Sengoku Nadeko 「千石撫子」 *BM/S15-084 Oshino Meme 「忍野メメ」 *BM/S15-085 In Pyjamas Hanekawa Tsubasa 「パジャマ姿の羽川翼」 *BM/S15-086 Authority of Monster Appearance Oshino Meme 「妖怪変化のオーソリティ 忍野メメ」 *BM/S15-087 Girl Under a Curse Sengoku Nadeko 「呪いをかけられた少女 千石撫子」 *BM/S15-088 Performing an Ambush Sengoku Nadeko 「待ち伏せ 千石撫子」 *BM/S15-089 Running Araragi Koyomi 「奔走する阿良々木暦」 *BM/S15-090 Curse Lifting Ceremony Sengoku Nadeko 「解呪の儀式 千石撫子」 *BM/S15-091 All Knowing Hanekawa Tsubasa 「なんでも知ってる羽川翼」 *BM/S15-092 Cat Ears Hanekawa Tsubasa 「ネコミミ 羽川翼」 *BM/S15-093 Girl of Appropriate Age Sengoku Nadeko 「年頃の女の子 千石撫子」 *BM/S15-094 Hanekawa Tsubasa 「羽川翼」 *BM/S15-095 ... Oshino Meme 「見透かした男 忍野メメ」 *BM/S15-096 "Energy Drain" Black Hanekawa 「“エナジードレイン”ブラック羽川」 *BM/S15-097 It's Confidential To Everyone 「みんなには内緒だよ」 *BM/S15-098 Nadeko Snake 「なでこスネイク」 *BM/S15-099 My All 「私のすべて」 *BM/S15-100 Tsubasa Cat 「つばさキャット」